


Spleen

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: I Asked For A Challenge [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV) RPF
Genre: Crying, Cute, Cute Kids, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jokes, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Napping, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt: "You're-you're crushing my spleen.""You don't even know where your spleen is."
Relationships: Ryan Guzman/Original Female Character
Series: I Asked For A Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Spleen

"I'm so fucking tired." Anastasia mumbles, adjusting Grayson across her stomach.

"I still have cases to go over." Everleigh sighs.

"How about we all nap instead?" Anastasia asks.

-

Grayson gasps getting Anastasia and Everleigh to look down at him while he yawns.

-

"Oh big yawn!" Anastasia giggles.

-

Grayson sleepily rubs his eyes.

-

"You know if you would actually sleep with us. I'd totally go for a nap right now." Everleigh starts to yawn.

"Yeah if only you would nap with us." Anastasia brushes Grayson's hair off his forehead.

"Hey do you know if Ryan's still here? Maybe he'll watch Grayson." Everleigh looks up at Anastasia.

"Hang on I'll check." Anastasia looks at the bedroom door. "RYAN!"

-

Grayson jumps, startled by Anastasia's loud voice.

-

"Oh sorry dude!" Anastasia giggles.

-

Grayson sticks out his lower lip as he pouts.

-

"RYAN!" Everleigh shouts.

-

Grayson jumps again.

-

"Uh oh." Anastasia watches Grayson closely.

-

Grayson's face starts to scrunch up and his mouth opens.

-

"No! Don't cry! I'm sorry!" Everleigh sits up on her bed.

-

Grayson twists his face in pain as he forces tears out while he cries.

-

"Oh crocodile tears!" Anastasia frowns.

"Come here baby I'm sorry." Everleigh picks Grayson up and she comforts him.

"He's tired." Anastasia rubs Grayson's back.

"Yeah he could definitely use a nap." Everleigh nods.

-

Grayson cries turn into a mixture of still crying and taking in big dramatic breaths.

-

"What happened?" Ryan asks, rushing into Everleigh's room.

"Now he shows up." Anastasia shakes her head.

"At least he showed up." Everleigh rolls her eyes.

\--

Grayson takes in a big dramatic breath.

-

"Aw buddy!" Ryan walks over to Everleigh's side of the bed.

-

Everleigh holds Grayson up as Ryan holds out his hands.

-

"When we yelled for you he got scared." Anastasia frowns.

"Meany." Ryan playfully glares at Everleigh and Anastasia.

-

Everleigh flips Ryan off.

-

Anastasia laughs.

-

"Grayson is tired. Would you put him down for a nap please?" Everleigh asks.

"Sure." Ryan nods.

"Thanks. Anastasia and I are going to nap too." Everleigh yawns.

-

Anastasia automatically yawns too.

-

"Fuck." Anastasia sighs.

"Alright I'll listen for Grayson then." Ryan nods leaving the room.

"Thank you! I appreciate you!" Everleigh obnoxiously says.

-

Anastasia shakes her head.

-

"Shut up." Everleigh lightly shoves Anastasia as she lies down.

-

Anastasia giggles, hugging her pillow, and then she lies down on her stomach.

-

"Don't hog the bed!" Everleigh orders.

"I won't." Anastasia snickers.

-

Everleigh and Anastasia close their eyes.

-

Everleigh falls asleep faster than Anastasia.

-

Anastasia can't help but listen for Grayson, before she finally finds sleep.

\----

Once Everleigh wakes after a 6 hour nap, she finds her bed empty.

-

"Anastasia?" Everleigh says confused.

-

Everleigh rolls over to face her bedside table, she grabs her phone, and it's empty of messages... From Anastasia anyway.

-

"Anastasia?" Everleigh asks a little louder.

"Hey! She's awake!" Ryan smiles, walking into Everleigh's room.

"Yeah... Where's Anastasia? Where's Grayson?" Everleigh asks confused.

"David took them to the park." Ryan continues to smile, making his way over to Everleigh.

"Whaat are you doing?" Everleigh asks eyeing Ryan.

"Nothing." Ryan shrugs, before lying on top of Everleigh's side.

"Oh God." Everleigh groans.

"I'm not that heavy." Ryan laughs.

"It's not that..." Everleigh groans.

"Then what?" Ryan asks looking down at Everleigh.

**_"You're-you're crushing my spleen."_** Everleigh smiles a little.

**_"You don't even know where your spleen is."_** Ryan scoffs.

"Yes I do!" Everleigh shouts shoving Ryan off of her. "It's right here!"

-

Ryan laughs as Everleigh points to her left side just under her ribs.

-

"I watch enough medical shows! I know where the spleen is!" Everleigh scoffs, getting up from the bed.

"Hey! You don't need to be salty my gorgeous mermaid." Ryan grabs Everleigh's wrist.

-

Everleigh glares at Ryan.

-

Ryan sticks out his lower lip in a pout.

-

Everleigh shakes her head, trying her best not to smile, and she slowly loses the battle.

-

Ryan chuckles pulling Everleigh back to him.

-

"No one can know!" Everleigh warns, resting her index finger on Ryan's lips.

-

Ryan nods.

-

"It's just sex." Everleigh demands.

-

Ryan smiles.

-

Everleigh smiles, she removes her finger, and then she kisses Ryan.

-

Ryan kisses Everleigh back a bit aggressively.

-

Everleigh pulls away.

-

Ryan looks at Everleigh confused.

-

"We're clear on the fact that _I know_ where the spleen is. Right?" Everleigh asks.

-

Ryan scoffs out a slight chuckle.

-

Everleigh giggles.

-

"Just kiss me." Ryan smiles.

"Gladly." Everleigh smiles, leaning towards Ryan again.

-

Ryan captures Everleigh's lips in a tender kiss.

-

Everleigh almost melts while she returns Ryan's kiss.


End file.
